


Lovely Girl

by Smokeycut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl goes on a first date with her new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I debated naming S/Mystery Girl, but in the end decided against it. I may go back and change the dialogue when/if we find out her real name.

The bell jangled softly as Pearl opened the door to the coffee shop. The aroma of coffee beans tickled her nose, and the warmth of the building was a nice contrast to the cool autumn breeze outside. She smiled softly and her cheeks went blue when she saw the large woman with a mane of wild pink hair at the counter, waiting for her order. 

Pearl took a deep breath and approached the counter, then gave a flirty smile to her date, getting a smile in return. "Nice to see you again Sherry," Pearl greeted.

"Likewise." The woman picked up her coffee took a sip, waiting for Pearl to order her own. 

Pearl nervously ordered a drink, having no clue what she was even getting. Her date didn't seem to be weirded out by the order, so she must have done something right. 

"So, how have you been?" The woman asked as they walked outside. "Any exciting new adventures?" She breathed in deeply, seemingly enjoying the change in weather that October brought.

"Oh, most definitely. Life's been a bit chaotic these past few days." Pearl took a hesitant sip of her coffee, but found that it was actually rather nice. "Steven and his friend Connie have been getting into all sorts of crazy situations. How are you though?"

The two of them walked, side by side, to the boardwalk, and leaned against the railing. "I'm alright. Nothing too exciting has been happening, to tell the truth." She took a sip of her coffee, then gazed out at the ocean. "Steven's your kid, right? He was with you at the show."

Pearl found herself fidgeting slightly, picking at the lid of her coffee cup. "Sort of. His mother was... an old friend." Pearl chose her words carefully, worried she might scare off her date.

The woman wrapped an arm around Pearl and pulled her close. "Gotcha. He seems like a good kid." She pushed a lock of hair behind Pearl's ear and smiled warmly at her. "Got any plans later?" She asked softly.

Pearl found herself blushing again, which elicited a laugh from her date. "W-well, not that I-I can think of, no..." She stammered. "Why do you ask?"

The woman leaned in close to Pearl's ear and began whispering. "Was just wondering if you wanna head back to my place for a bit. We could get into all sorts of trouble together..." She nibbled on the gem's earlobe and smirked, practically turning Pearl into goo.

Pearl pulled away briefly, blushing brighter than she ever thought possible. Then she smirked back at her date, and planted a kiss on her lips. "I love trouble," She whispered back.


End file.
